sarcasm and smirk
by JaniieeS
Summary: "You must have a cigarette. A cigarette is the perfect type of a perfect pleasure. It is exquisite, and it leaves one unsatisfied. What more can one want?" - Oscar Wilde Jily muggle au - university love story
1. prologue

**0\. PROLOGUE**

College should have been the best time of her life. But she didn't expect that it would be this hard. Writing essays every fucking day and spending her time in the library until midnight. And because of this much of stress, she needed something that would help her relax. And that something was her long white friend. She didn't consider herself as addicted. No. That friend just helped her when she needed it, which was quite often.

A girl with the red hair. Beautiful, smart and very, very sarcastic, sitting alone in the library. She felt like a complete idiot. She always wanted to be a doctor, but no one told her that this would be so bloody hard. And right now, when all her friends are celebrating and drinking at the bar, she's here. Alone. Because she needed to study for tomorrow's exam.

_,Ah, fuck it.'_ she thought and started packing all of her books. She needed her cig.

And finally, after a couple of hours studying, she breathes out the grey smoke. Her favourite feeling. She inhaled it and felt completely free. Happy, until she realizes she's not alone.

,,Hullo, er sorry to bother, but do you have a lighter?" he asks her with sparks in his eyes. He has a smirk on his face as well and waiting with his hand open.

,,Apparently. I wouldn't be standing here and smoking if not, would I?"

And this is how it all started - with his stupid smirk and her sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

\- the first chapter is here! short, but here... hope you'll like it! x

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She remembered that bloke. Tall, black-haired with his stupid glasses and smirk on his face. He asked for a lighter couple days ago, and she never met him after that, not even once. She didn't mind, of course, college is killing her. So she doesn't have time for boys or anything like that. Of course, she went out with someone once or twice. But the thing is - she didn't really want to be in a relationship, or perhaps she wanted to but the boys she's going out with don't.

"Fuck, you really should just shag someone," Marlene mumbled under her nose and without even looking up, continued at her work. A redheaded girl raised her eyebrows and was no longer lost in her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, surprised by what her best friend just said.

"I mean..you're so tense. All you think about is school and your essays." Marlene replied with a small smile and looked at her. "You deserve to have a good time. If you know what I mean."

"You mean to be like you?" Lily laughed and closed her book. "Have a friend with benefits? Who is it anyway? You never told me, even when I'm your best and only friend, Mar." she added with a sad voice and brunette threw a pillow at her.

"I won't tell you who he is. We've agreed that this is our secret and besides, you may know him." Marlene rolled her eyes, and Lily laughed and shook her head. "Anyway, look."

"What's this rubbish?" Lily furrowed her brow as she looked at her best friend's phone where was an invite for a college party.

"..It's not rubbish," said Marlene slowly and rolled her eyes. "I promise that it'll be fun. We weren't out for ages."

"Last weekend? You got drunk, then you vomited on my shirt and snogged someone you didn't even know." said a red-headed girl with a small laugh. She remembered that night; somehow the things got out of control. But still - Marlene was her best friend and what's a life without a little embarrassing moment? It took Marlene a little bit more convincing words - after that Lily finally agreed. It took a few more minutes of talking when Lily got up from the bed and quickly climbed the stairs. When she was out; breathing fresh air, she found a pack of cigarettes and lighted one of them.

Lily looked at her phone nervously and sighed. Her sister still didn't answer to her message which wasn't quite weird, because Petunia just doesn't like her after what happened to their parents. And Lily knew. She knew that it was her fault. She knew that if she didn't want to go to that bloody fucking party, nothing would happen. Her parents would be alive and healthy. They would be happy that she did all her exams perfectly and that she's coming back home. They would be proud that she's doing what she always wanted to do, or at least trying to. And Petunia? Her sister doesn't even want her on her wedding, it's not that Lily would want to come because she's marrying that Vernon-git whom she hates, but still - they were sisters. Really close ones, but after that accident, they barely spoke to each other. Lily then moved because of college and Petunia stayed at home with her boyfriend - soon to be husband.

"You're annoying.. just stop crying." someone said slowly, and Lily quickly wiped her cheeks. She turned to find Sirius Black watching her, casually leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his hand. "He's not worth it, love."

"I'd appreciate if you could stop calling me like that, Black. I'm not one of your loves." snapped Lily and threw her cigarette into the garbage can. "And if you must know - I wasn't crying because of a fucking bloke."

"Aren't you the sweetest? I mean, your kind words are everything -"

Lily opened her mouth and wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by someone.

"You fucking idiot! I've been looking for you everywhere," he shouted with a laugh. "We were supposed to meet in the dorm room. Please, don't tell me you're snogging someone there!"

Lily knew who that shouting idiot is. It's the guy who needed a lighter. Black looked at her when she lighted another cigarette and did the same thing. That bloke was walking towards them, with a cigarette in his hand and that stupid smirk on his face.

"Oi, a girl with a lighter!" he said happily and smiled at her. "Fancy seeing you here, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes and wanted to ask how the hell he knew what her name is, but before all of that could happen, Black started a conversation with him. Her phone started vibrating, and she quickly pulled it out from her jeans. A new message from her sister; nothing changed - Petunia still hates her. Lily's smile grew as she laughed quietly to herself. Unbelievable.

"I have to go, mate," Sirius said suddenly and grinned at him. "I dunno when I'll be back."

Lily looked at him, no longer lost in her thoughts and rolled her eyes when he winked at her. She wasn't smoking anymore, felt a little bit of awkwardness between her and that guy.

"I'm James, I didn't even introduce myself," he said with that common smirk on his face.

Lily looked at him and laughed under her breath. "I don't care what your name is."

And with this, she turned around and headed back to her room. Lily knew that this was rude, but she didn't really mind. James was the last one she wanted to talk to or be friends with. She could see his arrogance and that hidden power of breaking girls hearts.

James, on the other hand, was pleased. He liked her attitude and sarcastic comments from the first time they've met. He didn't believe in love at first sight but what if is Evans the one? He was looking at her when she was walking away from him, how her red hair shined when she stepped under the lights. James smirked to himself as he walked to his dorm room.

All this because of a bloody lighter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Enjoy! x_

* * *

There was this one time in a class when Lily's favourite professor asked her if she believes in love at first sight. She didn't know what to say at first. Blush flashed her cheeks when these particular hazel eyes met hers.

As stubborn as she is, she answered; "No. I don't think that you can fall in love with someone you don't even know."

"Romeo and Juliet? What do you think about that?" Professor McGonagall asked again and patiently waited for Lily's answer.

"Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy written by William Shakespeare. It's quite good, but I can't imagine two completely different people falling in love on the first night they meet."

"Interesting view. What do you think, Mr Potter?"

Lily looked at Potter and watched him with interest. Why does he take English literature in the first place? She never saw him here, not even once and now he's everywhere. _Potter's fit as fuck, and she hates it._

"I do believe in love at first sight. You see, I'm quite a romantic soul, and I can imagine myself falling in love with a girl I just met," he said and looked straight at the shocked redhead with the shite-eating grin on his face. Lily furrowed her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at him.

"But of course, that's only my point of view."

"Thank you. I want from everyone ten-page essay about Romeo and Juliet. Don't forget to add your opinion on love at first sight. Class dismissed."

Lily was shocked. Completely shocked. She knows his surname, which she didn't even want to, but the real question is - how the hell is he in the same class as her? Was he always there? They haven't met since that night where she was quite rude, and she was completely okay with that. They didn't talk after class, it was simple - he smiled at her, and she ignored him.

When she came back to her dorm room because she didn't have another class till an hour; Marlene was watching her with wide eyes. "Well, well, well, what did I hear?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. "What?"

"James Potter - quite a successful soccer captain was looking at you like he's absolutely in love with you. Is that true?" Marlene laughed with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Lily has decided to play dumb. She knows his surname, however not a name. "Who's James Potter?"

"Stop playing. Sir- someone told me what happened in the class. You should shag him." Marlene said with a little laugh. "Or, _at least_ snog him."

"Marlene!" Lily laughed and was watching her friend with raised eyebrows. "I don't even know him."

Marlene rolled her eyes and sat next to her. "Bollocks. You don't have to know him! He's a fit and funny bloke. Can you ask for more?"

Lily never saw Marlene acting like this. She hasn't been herself lately. She was always smiling and disappearing a lot more than she did before. She's never been quite keen on relationships. Actually, she never saw Marlene with a bloke longer than three months. That's something Lily don't get, because how different they really are and still being best friends. Lily was in relationships before, of course, but she just never been that smitten by that particular boy. She loved them, she knows she did. It's just - Lily was reading a lot of books while growing up, and it did change her; likewise gave her really high expectations.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and rolled eyes at her. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now," She stood up and took her bag because her class is starting in fifteen minutes. "Oh, and he didn't look at me like he's in love with me. Tell that to someone who told you this rubbish."

Marlene laughed. "I will. Don't worry! And don't forget about today's party you ungrateful-" Lily couldn't hear Marlene's insult anymore, so she went straight to her class with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lily pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and started towards her door. She needed fresh air before she'll be murdered by her best friends because she's not ready yet. So apparently, this is a really huge party where should be everyone. That's what Marlene told her and Mary was agreeing. Traitor. 'Lily, if you won't come, I'll murder you. No, society will murder you, so get your lovely little arse there on time!'

She lighted her cig and inhaled. There's too much. Too much school, too much family problems - well, problems with her sister. She understood why Petunia didn't talk to her, it was her fault, but they are sisters. Lily lost her parents as well.

"You know that smoking kills, right?" a low and quite handsome voice said which caused Lily to turn. "However I like our little meetings, don't be mistaken."

"We met only twice, Potter. And I didn't know you'll be here." Lily snapped quite angrily. She didn't want to be rude, he didn't do anything, but still.

He sighed, his eyes never left hers. "Can we start again? I'm James Potter, nice to meet you."

"I know who you are," Lily said and rolled her eyes. "We're in English class together. Besides, you're a famous soccer player, _sorry_ captain, and really annoying bloke."

"You were stalking me? Because I know a few things about you as well, Evans." James sad with his shite-eating smirk on his face. "And for your information - I wasn't stalking you. Just asked Padfoot."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, and suddenly she giggled. _Oh fuck, she really did it._

"You were talking about me with who_? Padfoot_? Why?" She wanted to pretend like she never did that thing, but that nickname was hilarious. Also pretty weird.

"Sorry, I mean Sirius." He suddenly looked quite nervous. "Because you're drop dead beautiful and I want to get to know you."

He was witty, but Lily just couldn't take him seriously. She laughed and rolled her eyes with silent "Sure." Lily even wanted to keep talking to him (_yeah, it did surprise her too_), she was quite nosy and wanted to know what that nickname actually means, but then she heard Marlene. Everyone must have heard her - insults on her family name along _with 'Where the fuck are you?'_ and_ 'I'm going to kill you and your unborn babies'. _

James started laughing and looked at Lily with a bit mischief in his eyes. "So where were you supposed to be?" he asked slowly, and Lily stayed silent for a minute.

"Getting ready for that bloody party. Anyway, Marlene's coming, and I suppose I'll be dead by today. I wish I could say nice to meet you James Potter, but I don't feel it that way." Lily said hurriedly, although James was pretty amused. He fancied her, even now when she was running away from an angry brunette girl. She was sarcastic, funny, and bloody hell - fucking gorgeous. Definitely out of his league, that's what Sirius and his other three friends told him. He doesn't even know how things have gotten like this, one time he was asking this pretty girl if she could borrow him a lighter and now? Now he was utterly smitten by her. How did that happen?

"So Prongs, you're telling me that you fancy Evans? Evans, who is sarcastic and fucking rude to everyone?" Sirius asked with furrowed eyebrows and hands-on James's arms.

Remus looked up from his book and stared at Sirius. "She's not rude to everyone, just you. And you," he said which forced both of them to look at him. "I think it's pretty great that you fancy her because Lily is actually a really kind girl. But doesn't she hate you? I mean I talked to her last week after she basically told you to piss off, and honestly, you two don't even know each other."

James rolled his eyes. "My dearest Remus," he said and jumped on a bed next to him. His arm around his shoulders and Remus's annoyed look. "Sometimes, you will meet someone and immediately know, that she's the one. And Lily's the one for me. She's my Juliet. Wait, you're friends with her?"

Sirius woke up from his trance and opened his mouth in shock, so Remus couldn't answer him. "Are you fucking high? Or did someone punch you with that balloon you're running with? Seriously, James... Mate, why Evans?"

James decided that it'd be for the best if he just shut up, but he couldn't help himself. "Why McKinnon?"

Peter burst into a laugher. "McKinnon? Isn't she friends with Evans? McKinnon is a bitch, I asked her on a date, and she told me to sod off."

"Wormtail, who wouldn't have told you to sod off?" James laughed and high fived with Sirius. "But the real question is - are you seriously gonna keep mocking me about Evans when you're shagging her best friend? She's got quite a mouth, mate."

Sirius smirked and patted Wormtail's back. "Oh, I know. That's why I like her."

Remus just shook his head and laughed at his best friends. "How long are you two even together?"

"We're not. Just friends with benefits and well, it's working. I don't want to talk about me, I want to talk about Prongs here because his fucking Juliet will be at today's party. Drunk and alone, I suppose." Sirius laughed under his breath at his own joke and then added; "I mean, who would even want her, right? Shite, ouch." James slightly punched him on his head, and Sirius looked rather hurtful. "I didn't mean that she's not hot, because she is it's just her personal-"

"Ah, bloody hell James stop hitting him with that broom!" Remus cried and got up from his bed to help Sirius. Peter immediately followed him with laughter.


End file.
